


Memories Inside Us

by TwoCrows



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Amnesia (kind of), Angst, F/M, Family Fluff, Hallucinations, Identity Issues, Manga & Anime, friend/enemy, overlapping universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCrows/pseuds/TwoCrows
Summary: Miu…She is the only person in his life who really knows him, the only happiness which lights his path. She is his reason and his goal. And even when his memories and reality warp and twist around him, there is one thing he knows for sure. That his little sister will be by his side again.
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu & Sakaki Yuya & Shiunin Sora, Shiunin Miu & Shiunin Sora
Kudos: 3





	Memories Inside Us

He fell. 

He knew it was the end. He felt the debris of the skyscraper around him, heard the rushing of the wind in his ears as he fell down towards the solid ground that was going to end his life. 

It annoyed him to have lost, but at least he had lost in his own way. Now that he thought about it, he was kind of glad. Glad that he had been able to choose which way he’d die. Not like… 

Huh? What was that? His memories were kind of blurry. Well, it didn’t matter anymore, right? 

A smile crept over his lips as he looked up at the sky above him. For some reason there was a bright circle in it. Was this… the gate of heaven?

What a strange thought. Whether in life or death, there couldn’t be anything like heaven, could it? 

Relieved, he closed his eyes and welcomed the impact that would send him to the next stage of hell. 

  


* * *

  


_Sora?_

  


_Sora?_

  


_“Sora!”_

Sora started up. Confused, he looked around, stared at the things in the little kitchen as if he saw them for the first time. They seemed… so distant. And yet somehow familiar. He looked at everything. The white cupboards on the wall. The grocery list that was pinned at the fridge. The orange potholders that were hanging on a hook beside the stove. Lastly he turned to the young face in front of him. 

“Hey, Sora, are you dreaming? You have to hurry, or else you’ll be late for school.” 

Slowly he lowered his gaze to the plate standing in front of him. There was an untouched pancake on it. 

“M-Miu?” 

His lips had uttered the word without receiving a command from his mind. What… What had he just said? 

“Huh? What is it? Aren’t my pancakes good enough?” 

His eyes wandered back to the girl who was pouting at him now. 

“Miu… You are… Miu?” 

Her features softened and her green eyes filled with worry. “Oniichan? Why… Why are you crying?” 

He blinked and raised his finger to his cheek only to find it was wet with tears. The next moment he threw himself forward and hugged the girl so tightly he wasn’t able to breathe anymore. 

“Hey… oniichan! You’re acting weird!” 

He loosened his grip and ducked his head so she wouldn’t see his tears anymore. “I’m sorry, Miu. Your… Your pancakes are the best.” 

She tilted her head before she reached out and stroked over his hair. “What are you talking about? You haven’t taken a bite yet.” 

He couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re right. I’ll do that now.” 

She smiled and sat down across him, watching him eat the pancake so slowly he could savour every little bite of it. 

“Hey, oniichan…” she began carefully. “What… What was all of this about? For a moment you really scared me. Or…” Her lips curved into a bright smile, “…did you just do that so you could skip school today?” 

Quickly he shook his head. “No, Miu. I’ll go to school. And when I come back, let’s do something together. I… I promise I’ll never leave you alone again.” 

“Huh? Sora, you’re crying again. Maybe you should go and see a doctor.” 

He smiled and was about to answer, when suddenly he felt a sharp pang in his chest. He saw Miu’s eyes grow wide when his fork clattered over the ground and his body convulsed. Then, he saw her again, lying in a large bed, her forehead pale and covered with pearls of sweat. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes and her ashen face was sunken and hollow. 

“It… It hurts… oniichan…” 

What the… What the hell was happening here? He blinked away the impressions and focused back on her worried face hovering above him. 

“Oniichan! Oniichan!!” 

“M-Miu…” he muttered and reached out to touch her face and show her he was fine. But his hand never reached her. 

_THE CONTRACT HAS BEEN MADE._

“M-Miu… What…?” 

Confused, he gazed at the star-studded sky above him. It looked so clear as though he was in outer space. Somehow he knew this place couldn’t be anywhere on earth. 

He sat up and was surprised to feel fine-grained, white sand beneath him. Then his gaze fell on the woman standing not far away. Long, blonde hair was flowing down her back like a silken coat, a shimmering contrast to the dark almost black waves that washed around her feet. He would’ve mistaken her for an angel if it wasn’t for the wrinkles that marred the entire left half of her face. 

“Your part of the contract hasn’t been fulfilled, Sora”, she said, calm, but with firm resoluteness. “It’s too soon for you to die.” 

Then darkness once again swallowed him up. 

  


* * *

  


_Sora_

The word sounded like a drip of water falling into a small puddle. He recognised it. He recognised the sound of it. It… It was his name, wasn’t it? He… He was Sora, right? 

_Sora… Wake up._

Slowly he opened his eyes. He saw a soft shimmer around, somehow diffuse and blurry. Then his eyes met Miu. Just like him she was floating in this space which didn’t seem to know any concept of time or distance. She was wearing a sleeping gown and a blanket was wrapped around her shoulders. Suddenly he understood. 

_What’s the matter?_ she asked. _Did you forget about me?_

Her smile looked soft and warm, but also a little sad. 

“Miu…” he whispered and reached out to her. “I would never forget you. I swear that I will create a world where I can be with you.” 

With a gasp he started up from the sheets. After his mind had taken in the first impressions, he grew aware of the heart rate monitor next to him. After a few seconds he calmed down and the bleeping did as well. 

His heartrate… So he wasn’t dead. Miu… the contract… Yes, he remembered now. 

“You are here because of injuries sustained in a duel with Sakaki Yuya”, a voice said and Sora’s gaze fell on a man in a long, white coat who was standing beside his bed, absently gazing at the clipboard in his hand. 

“I see”, he muttered and raised his hand to his throbbing temple. “I manipulated my memories and infiltrated Leo Corporation.” 

“It seems your memories really have returned.” 

Sora whipped around to the other man who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest, his face hidden behind a mask. 

“Ren?” 

The man remained silent for a moment and his gaze trailed out of the window to the swaying trees beyond it. “It finally begins”, he said and his voice was shaking with anticipation. “The real battle for G.O.D..” 

Sora lowered his gaze. “Yes, I know. I guess you want to be the first one, don’t you?” 

Ren nodded. “Yes. It’s still going to take a while until we’ve located our enemy, so take your time to recover.” 

Sora sighed and let himself sink back at the soft pillow. It bothered him to let Ren take the lead, but he still felt pretty wrung out. 

“I guess I’ll do that”, he muttered and watched the man as he walked out of the room. Then he closed his eyes. 

  


* * *

  


Tendrils… Dozens – no, hundreds of them. They filled the entire place, reaching up from the impenetrable darkness below. 

Slowly he floated through the cold water between them. They were crested with bubbles, like shimmering white pearls, pretty and yet linked to a silent terror to all who knew what they were. 

He reached out for one, stroked softly over the iridescent surface only to snap back when the memory struck him. 

_“I… I couldn’t save him. And now my time’s over as well? Fuck that! I… can’t die like this…”_

He turned away and floated over to the next tendril that loomed in the darkness. 

_“You idiot. You should’ve stayed here where you were safe. Why? Why did you go out? Why did you have to get yourself killed?!”_

Sora let go of this bubble as well, turning to the next which hung a little beneath him. 

_He didn’t hear the voice immediately this time. Instead, the sight of a trash heap unfolded in front of him. People were climbing the piles, pulling out a piece of junk here and there. Not far away he could see a little girl, sitting on the remains of an old car. She was hugging her knees, but when she raised her head, he could see a strong fire burning in them._

 _“Is this all?” she whispered. “Is this all that life has to offer us? Spending our time in the dumps along with their trash?”_

 _When he followed her gaze, he saw a tall building in the distance, looming clean and shiny above all the dirt around it._

 _“If… If I just had the strength”, the girl muttered and curled her fist. “Damn it!”_

With a sigh he pulled back his hand. 

There were so many. So many who were like him. So many who couldn’t accept the fate that had been chosen for them. He could hear their silent screams, screams of anger, hatred and sorrow. 

And somewhere among them was what he had lost. 

“Miu. Don’t worry. I’ll find you.” 

He continued his search, touched bubble upon bubble. 

_“No… I don’t want… I don’t want this anymore!! Why can’t you just kill me?!”_

 _“They’re going to pay for this! Down with the council!”_

 _“Damn! What was it that I did wrong?! Why… Why did they lock me up in here? I didn’t murder anyone!!”_

With every memory he saw, Sora’s chest grew tighter. He could feel their pain weighing down on him, dragging him deeper into the abyss. He knew he’d have to stop before they started to consume him. Before they made him want to drown in the darkness and just forget about everything. 

Nevertheless he continued to go deeper where the memories grew more and more frightening. He saw humans being swallowed by fire, dying in accidents, crushed beneath debris, and he felt their loved ones’ pain as if it was his own. 

“I… I promise”, he muttered. “For me and Miu… and for all of you… I’ll attain G.O.D.’s power and give you the world you long for.” 

  


* * *

  


“Stay right where you are, Sora”, Miu said in a dark, grim voice as she pointed the muzzle of a gun at him. “Or else I’ll have to shoot you.” 

Very slowly he bent his knees and tensed up. Her finger crooked a little around the trigger of her weapon. He could see the determination in her eyes. He knew she wouldn’t hesitate. 

For an infinitely long moment they stared at each other, trying to figure out each other’s next move. When Miu’s eyes narrowed, Sora recognised his chance. At once he released the tension of his muscles to leap aside, simultaneously raising his own weapon, but Miu was faster. She crooked her finger… and a splash of water hit Sora in the face. 

“I win!” she said and a broad smile flashed over her just so serious face. 

“Oh yeah?” he asked, bringing up his pistol and pulling the trigger. 

Miu let out a squeal when the water splashed over her hair and her dress and she raised a hand in defence. “Hey! That’s unfair, oniichan! We said the first hit counts!” 

“Oh, come on! You didn’t really believe that, did you?” he asked and fired again. 

She ducked down and a defiant grin crept over her lips. “Alright, you asked for it”, she growled and ran after him. “Prepare to get wet, oniichan!” 

Out of breath and soaked from head to toe they sank down on a bench twenty minutes later. 

“That… That was fun”, Miu said between gasps. 

“Yeah”, Sora replied happily. “I told you it would be.” 

She gave him a smile. It felt like one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. He congratulated himself for the idea to go to the amusement park. During the week it wasn’t even as crowded as at the weekend. 

“So, what do we do next?” he asked after they had let the sun warm them up for a few minutes. 

“Hmm…” Miu made thoughtfully as she glanced around. “Oh! I know! Let’s ride the ferry wheel, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

They got up and joined the queue for the huge wheel. As far as Sora recalled it was one of the largest in the world, taller even than the buildings around it, so at the highest spot you had a brilliant view across the entire city. 

Miu bounced on her heels as they advanced. When it was their turn to get on, she almost jumped into the cabin, pressing her face against the glass as it carried them upwards. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched her mouth fall open. 

“Hey, hey. Save some of your amazement ‘til we’re at the top.” 

She gave him a confused look. “What are you talking about, Sora? How could I not be amazed by this? Oh, look! You can see the river from up here. Awesome…” 

Sora followed her gaze and for a moment he was taken aback too by the shimmering ribbon of water that ran through the city. “Awesome, indeed”, he whispered. 

Slowly the cabin brought them higher, so high he could see the dark skyline in the distance. Miu was unable to hold still, shifting from one side of the cabin to the other, marvelling at all the things she could see below. 

Sora noticed they were getting closer to the top. “Come here”, he said and patted the bench beside him. 

Miu blinked confused, but then she hopped onto the bench and gazed out. And suddenly her eyes grew wide. 

Their cabin had now passed the roofs of the surrounding buildings and they beheld the tall houses fall away, giving way to the shining vastness of the horizon. It was an even more magnificent view than he had imagined. 

“ _This_ is what you should be amazed at, Miu”, he whispered and raised his head. “It feels almost as if you could touch the sky, right?” 

Miu shifted a little. Then she toppled over backwards. 

Sora started when he heard the loud flap of her body hitting the floor. Very slowly he turned around. 

“M-Miu?” he asked, his voice quiet and shaky. “Hey, Miu? What’s wrong?” He bent down and nudged her a little, but she didn’t respond. Her body was sprawled over the floor, one leg still resting on the bench, the other hanging limply on the side. 

“I-It’s enough now, Miu”, he muttered, sliding down from the bench. 

This… This was a prank, right? She just wanted to fool him. 

Suddenly the warm, light-flooded cabin seemed to grow as cold as ice. 

“Hey, Miu!” he said and shook her slightly. Her head lolled from one side to the other, but her eyes remained closed. “Miu? Miu! Hey, come on! Say something! Miu! Miu!” 

He could feel his breath going fast as panic began to overtake him. He shook her limp body more fiercely, shouted her name as if it was some kind of magic that would make her open her eyes again. 

“Miu! Stay with me! Wake up! Miu!!” 

His gaze flicked around in the little cabin, but… there was nothing he could do. He let go of her and bolted to the window. 

Fuck! They were still this high?! 

“Hey! Hey you, down there! Miu’s collapsed! Hey!!” 

None of the people down there on the ground stopped… or even looked up. 

Fuck! Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!! What could he do?! 

He turned back to Miu’s unconscious body. Her chest was still rising, but her breath was going slow and shallow. 

“Oh god, Miu”, he whispered and fell down next to her, carefully taking her hand. “Miu… what should I do? Please… please don’t leave me. Miu!!” 

  
  


Fifteen minutes later an ambulance arrived and transported Miu to the hospital. The employee who finally opened the door to the cabin had almost received a heart attack when Sora had grabbed him by the collar and yelled at him to call an ambulance. After that he hadn’t been able to do anything but wait. Even now he was just waiting in front of the treatment room. 

He felt so damn useless. He had been right next to her, but he hadn’t even noticed anything until it was too late! 

The door to the room opened and a nurse appeared in the frame. “You’re Sora, right? You can see her now.” 

Slowly he got up and followed her inside. When he saw Miu, he couldn’t help but gasp. She was lying on a large cot. Tubes were going out from her arm and there was a respiratory mask pulled over her mouth. But more than that it was harrowing how frail she looked all of a sudden. Her formerly vivid skin had a pale, ashen tone and her limbs seemed terribly thin and tiny. 

Was this… just because she was unconscious now? Or had she been like this before they came to the amusement park already? 

His breath caught. Had he… Had he caused this by making her overexert herself?! 

“How is…” he began, but started over again when he noticed how dry his throat was. “How is Miu, doctor?” 

The man in the long, white coat standing beside her bed turned to him and gave him a serious look over the edge of his glasses. “I’m… not sure”, he said almost reluctantly. “To be honest, I’ve never seen anything like this. It’s going to take a while until we get the results of her tests. Until then I’m not sure how much I can do for her.” 

Sora swallowed hardly. “Are… Are you serious about this?” he muttered and took a step towards the man. “You’re saying you can’t help her? What kind of a doctor are you?! It’s your damn duty to do something!” 

The man backed away, until his back hit the wall. “Please, we’ll do what we can, but…” 

“I don’t want to hear your stupid excuses! You have to help her!! You have to…” 

“Sora…” 

He froze and his head turned towards Miu. Her eyes had opened a little and she was gazing at him so feebly he thought she might pass out again any moment. 

“M-Miu”, he whispered and rushed to her side, taking her hand. She crooked her fingers a little, but her hand felt terribly weak. 

A faint smile tugged at her lips. “Ah… I’m glad. You are here with me.” 

He felt tears falling down at his hands and the sheet beneath him, but he didn’t care. “Miu, you’re not…” 

Her smile grew wider and she shook her head. “No, I’m not dying”, she whispered. “I’ll be up and about before you even know what happens. So don’t worry about me, okay?” 

Sora’s eyes flicked over to the doctor who was awkwardly staring at the ground. Then he turned back to Miu and gave her his brightest smile. 

“Okay. I’m going to wait, so take a rest and recover. That’s a promise, is it?” 

She closed her eyes and nodded. “Yes, it’s a promise.” 

  


* * *

  


Carefully Sora cast a look back at the garbage cans and shabby walls before he stepped out of the alley. There was nobody behind him. Good. That meant Ren and Isaac probably hadn’t noticed his disappearance. 

He smiled and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he walked towards the huge glass building of the Leo Corporation. Of course he wouldn’t be able to get in a second time. President Akaba was much too cautious. Sora would have a hard time finding him, but… Sakaki Yuya was a different thing. He wasn’t cold and ruthless like the President was. And there was a way to find him for sure. 

“I’m sorry to snatch away your prey, Ren, but _I_ am going to be the one who defeats Sakaki Yuya. You’ll see.” 

After a while his feet stopped in front of a smaller, but nevertheless salient building. The sign above the entrance read Syu Zu Duel School. 

He moved closer and rang the bell. After a few seconds he heard steps on the other side and a man in a garish red training suit opened. 

“You are Hiragi Shuzo, right?” Sora asked with his most innocent smile. 

“Umm, yes. And who are you?” Suddenly the man’s eyes grew wide. “Don’t tell me… you want to sign up? Oh, I’m very glad to meet you. I’m Hiragi Shuzo, head of this school. Wait a second, I’ll get you the forms!” 

“Umm…” 

The man had already crossed half the hallway when Sora managed to interrupt him. 

“Actually, I’m looking for Yuzu. She does live here, right?” 

Mister Hiragi turned back to him and Sora noticed a spark of disappointment in his eyes. “Oh, I see. I’m sorry, but she’s not here right now. She said she wanted to go downtown to search for Yuya.” 

So she didn’t know his whereabouts either. Well, it would’ve been easier to simply ask her, but actually it didn’t matter. 

“Oh. Well, thank you, mister. I’m going to look for her there.” 

“Wait a moment”, the man called him back. “Are you a friend of Yuzu?” 

A friend? Definitely not, Sora thought to himself. 

“Well, not really”, he answered. “We’ve just met recently.” 

The man lowered his gaze a little. “I see. I’m sorry. It’s just that… my daughter doesn’t have many friends. She’s always too worried about getting money for our school to make new friends.” Suddenly he smiled apologetically. “Ah, I guess I’m talking too much. Good luck finding her.” 

“Thank you, mister”, Sora replied and bowed his head. It was quite amusing how naïve this guy was. He wondered if he’d still be this friendly if he knew what Sora intended to do to his daughter. 

Hiragi Yuzu… She was the girl who had accompanied Sakaki Yuya when he ran into the trap Sora had set for him. She was the Phantom’s weak point. 

He couldn’t help but smile when he remembered how Kurosaki had used her father as a hostage to draw out the Phantom. It appeared Sora wasn’t so different from that battle-crazy blockhead after all. 

“Although you are an alien in this time, you have grown fond of that girl, Sakaki Yuya. That’s why you’re going to lose. Had you stayed alone from the beginning, you might have stayed the untraceable phantom you were.” 

He was just crossing a street when someone jostled against him, almost making him lose his balance. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” he shouted in annoyance, but the man didn’t turn around. Sora blinked and then he felt for the pocket that was hanging on his belt. Or rather, had been hanging. 

Crap! That guy had robbed him. To think that he was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice… how pathetic. Well, the dumbest thing he could do now was start to shout. He’d just walk on as if he hadn’t noticed anything and wait for his chance. For once it came in handy to be so short, he thought, for he could effortlessly hide within the crowd while he followed that man. 

There! He had left the main street and entered a smaller alley, leading to a less crowded part of the city. Perfect. 

Sora took a junction before the man’s and hurried through the narrow alley. As expected he reached the corner at the same time the man did. The poor fool didn’t even have time to be surprised. 

Painfully he writhed on the ground as Sora picked up the pocket the man had stolen, threw it into the air and caught it again. 

“Now, you don’t seem to know who it was you’ve tried to rob there”, he muttered with a cruel grin. “I think I should teach you a lesson. What do you think?” 

“What I think?” the man gasped. Then he cracked a smile. “I think you’re a fool.” 

Sora whipped around, but it was too late and something blunt hit the side of his head. Pain exploded from his temple and the alley tilted by ninety degree. When he squinted up through the blur in front of his eyes, he saw a second pair of boots stepping to the man who lay on the ground. 

“You damn brat”, a deep voice said. “Don’t try to mess with men who are stronger than you.” 

He tried to laugh, but all that came out was a choked cough. Stronger? If he had just noticed him earlier, he would’ve beaten that guy to a pulp as well. 

“It seems you are the one who needs to learn a lesson”, the first man said. He brought up his boot and the next moment Sora felt a burning pain in his ribs. The man kicked him a second and a third time, sending another wave of pain through his body and Sora coughed again. Then he turned away. 

“Hey, what about the pocket you took from him?” the second man asked. 

“Oh, forget it. That thing was totally worthless.” 

Sora could see them walk away, but darkness began to creep at the edges of his vision and he heard a ringing noise in his ears. His gaze fell on the pocket that was lying in the dirt before him. Clenching his teeth to bite back the pain, he tried to reach for it.

It wasn’t worthless! It wasn’t…

Before he could grasp it, his hand became blurred. Then his head dropped onto the paving. 

  


* * *

  


_“How many? How many of us are going to die?”_

 _The red- and blonde-haired young man was kneeling on the floor, his forehead resting against his knee. His cheeks were wet, but whether it was from tears or from the rain that clattered down on him was impossible to tell._

 _“I don’t know”, the taller, silver-haired man who stood beside him replied calmly. His face didn’t show any expression as he gazed across the torn-up street to the dull ruins of buildings on the other side._

 _“I… I could’ve saved them”, the kneeling one muttered. “Michael… and also Haruto… I know I could’ve-”_

 _“You can’t change what happened”, the other man said. “Nobody can.”_

 _The younger man looked up and his face was twisted with anger._

 _“How can you be so cold, Christopher?! He was our brother! Don’t you feel anything?!”_

 _“Don’t let yourself get fooled by my calmness, Thomas”, the silver-haired replied with a sudden sharpness in his voice. “I am as angry as you are and I won’t hesitate to make them pay for what they did.” He turned around. “But don’t cling to those who are gone already.”_

 _With that he walked away. The other man stared after him, before he turned forward again. Slowly his body began to shake with sobs and he curled up until his forehead met the wet ground._

 _“It wasn’t supposed to be like this”, he whispered. “Michael… Haruto… If I just had the chance to redo it, I swear I would. I’d protect both of you.”_

  


* * *

  


_“Sora… Sora…_ Sora! Hey, wake up!” 

Somewhere out there was a throbbing head. He didn’t want to get closer to it, but somehow he was automatically drawn to it, until the pain was right where he was. 

Slowly he opened his eyes. After blinking away the blur, he was able to see a pair of deep blue eyes, examining him with worry. Then a relieved smile flashed over the female face. 

“Oh, thank goodness. In the first moment I thought…” She shook her head and Sora noticed a bang of light pink hair, bouncing in front of him. 

“Hiragi… Yuzu?” he tried to say, but his voice sounded hoarse and crackling. “What… What are you… doing here?” 

She gave him a surprised look. “I was looking for you, of course”, she said. “Everyone’s being worried. You shouldn’t have left the hospital so soon.” 

Wh… What? Hospital? What hospital? 

“Where am I?” he muttered and tried to get up, but his head started to throb even harder and he sank back. 

Hiragi Yuzu’s face grew worried again. “Is everything alright with you? You seem confused.” Then she gasped. “Your head! Oh god, it’s bleeding! Did you hit yourself somewhere?” 

He blew out through his teeth as he tried to remember. “Yes, there were two of them. One had snatched my deck and while I tried to get it back, the other one struck me from behind.” Again he pushed himself up, this time ignoring the pain that flashed through his head and ribs. 

“Wait! Wait, I’ll help you.” 

She tried to support him, but he angrily slapped away her hand. “I can get up on my own. I don’t need your sympathy, Hiragi Yuzu.” 

She stared. Her eyes were shiny with confusion and disbelief. 

“Wh-What did you just call me?” she whispered. 

He raised his brow, before he turned and tried to walk away. Suddenly she snatched his wrist and yanked him to a stop. 

“Sora, wait! You need to get back to the hospital and-” She broke off when he pulled free of her grip. 

“Don’t treat me like I’m your friend. As long as you’re with that Sakaki Yuya, we’re enemies. Got that?” 

Her eye widened and she stared at him as if she didn’t want to believe her ears. “H-Hey, Sora… What’s wrong with you?” 

He tilted his head and stared back. “I could ask you the same question. You’re the one who’s acting weird.” 

“W-What?” 

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Sora sighed and turned around. In his momentary condition he wouldn’t be able to fight the Phantom. He’d have to get back to the hideout. These stupid thieves! If he’d meet them again, he’d definitely show them who was stronger. 

“Sora, wait!” Hiragi called out behind him. “Does… Does this have anything to do with what happened between you and Shun?” 

He smirked amused and turned around. “You mean Kurosaki? What does that blockhead have to d-”

He froze. What… What was this? Why did he remember Kurosaki’s face, hatefully glaring down at him? Why did he remember the shape of a raptor flying above his head and the heat of explosions brushing over his skin? 

He dropped to his knees and clutched his head with both hands. Okay, he thought, focus on what you know. You are Sora. You have come here to find someone, to get revenge for the defeat you suffered. 

He froze again. He… He got defeated. By an Xyz. No, wrong! By the Phantom. And then he got blasted out of the building. Or… had it been the building that crashed down on him? 

Crap! What the hell was going on here?! 

“Sora?” Hiragi muttered softly and touched his hand. “Let’s get back to the hospital for now. I’m worried about those injuries. Maybe we can figure out what’s wrong later.” 

He blinked at her. That sounded reasonable. And after all she was his friend and student. And she was a friend of Yuya, his… his enemy. 

Wait. What?! 

Yuzu placed an arm around his shoulder and helped him up. Suddenly her face was uncomfortably close to his. Her blue eyes seemed to grow wider until they filled out his entire vision. Then they turned into a deep, emerald green. 

_I still need you._

A searing wail of pain went through his head and his body convulsed. His knees gave way under him and his head crashed against the hard ground. 

After a moment the pain subsided and he drew in a sharp gasp. Yuzu was gone. 

Was this one of the visions he had looked at? he wondered. But Hiragi Yuzu had addressed him with his name. 

He groaned and raised one hand to his forehead. Could it be… that he was hallucinating? 

Vigorously he shook his head and regretted it immediately. 

Anyway, he thought as he staggered back to his feet. He had to find that Xyz and take revenge on him. It was absolutely impossible that low vermin could’ve defeated him. 

Wait, what? What was an Xyz? What the hell was going on with him? 

  


* * *

  


“Sora? Are you awake?” 

Sora cast open his eyes and looked at the man beside his bed. “And?” he asked. “Have you any idea what it could’ve been?” 

Isaac hesitated. Sora hated that expression. All doctors seemed to have it when they didn’t know what was going on and didn’t want to admit it. 

“Well, the strike on your head was pretty hard”, Isaac said tentatively. “It might have been a trauma-induced hallucination.” 

“But you don’t really believe that”, Sora concluded the unspoken ‘but’. “In other words you don’t know.” 

Isaac lowered his head. “No, I don’t know”, he muttered reluctantly, before he looked back at him. “Anyway it was more than foolish to go out while you hadn’t fully recovered. What were you thinking?” 

Sora’s gaze trailed out of the window. “Yes, I know. I’m foolish.” 

The swinging of the trees made him feel somewhat calm, relaxed. 

“I guess I wanted to stay ahead of Ren.” 

After a few seconds Isaac let out a deep sigh. “The two of you really are like kids”, he muttered before he turned back to his monitor. 

Sora didn’t answer, simply continued to gaze outside. 

A kid, huh? No, Sora wasn’t a kid anymore. He had tried to stay one for Miu, although that had gotten harder with every day. Whether he liked it or not, he had matured with every day he had watched her suffer. 

  


* * *

  


“Ta-dah!!” 

With a start Miu looked up from the book she had buried herself behind. 

“Oniichan? What is that?” 

“It’s a present, of course”, he said with a wide grin. “Don’t you know? Today’s Christmas.” 

“Y-Yes, of course I know, but…” 

“Oh, shut up and open it”, he urged her excitedly. He knew she wouldn’t have a present for him, but he was okay with that. 

Looking a little insecure, Miu tore open the fancy paper and unwrapped the little present. “It’s a photo book?” she asked amazed. 

He nodded. “Turn the first page”, he said flustered. 

She did and read the title. 

“Memories Inside Us?” she asked and gave him a puzzled look. “What does that…?” 

Suddenly her eyes grew wide. He could see tears forming in them. 

“Miu?” she whispered. “You… You made this for me?” 

He cast down his eyes and nodded again. “Yes, it’s… nothing really special. Just the things I’ve come across.” When he looked back at her, he put on his broadest smile. “I know you don’t get to see much of the world outside while you’re in here, so… I thought… for the time being… You’d like to have at least a few things to see.” 

To his horror her moved face turned incredibly sad and she lowered her gaze. 

“Oh no! Did… Did I say something wrong? I… I didn’t mean to, Miu. I’m sorry.” 

“Oniichan…” She paused for a moment and looked down at his present. “I think it’s time for me to stop pretending. I know I promised I’ll get well again, but…” 

She closed her eyes and Sora watched aghast as a tear escaped the corner of her eye and ran down her cheek. Miu raised her finger and wiped it away, before she cracked an insecure smile. 

“I’m… I’m very grateful for your present. Really. But… My condition hasn’t changed in five months… The doctor has already told me that all he can do is slow down the spread of my disease.” 

She met his gaze and Sora swallowed when he noticed how dull and lacklustre her eyes looked. 

_Empty._

“It’s time for us to accept that I’m not going to get out of here ag-”

“No, Miu!” he shouted angrily and grabbed her shoulders. “Don’t you dare to start thinking like that! I’m sure the doctors will find a way to cure you. You just need to hang on until then. Promise me you’ll fight on!” 

“I’m sorry”, she whispered and the frail sound of her voice felt like a dagger in his heart. “I don’t want to make another promise I can’t keep.” 

Slowly his fingers let go of her and his arms limply dropped to his sides. “You… You don’t really mean that, do you? Miu?” 

She sighed and took his hand, giving it a light squeeze. “Sora, I’m glad to have a brother like you and I’m grateful for every day I get to spend with you. But it looks like my time is running out. I don’t know how long I’ll be around.” 

Sora bit his lip hardly. After a moment he felt a metallic taste in his mouth. 

“N-No”, he whispered. “I don’t believe that. I don’t want to.” 

Sympathetically Miu placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, oniichan. I didn’t want to burden you with this. I know you have…” 

Sora ground his teeth. “Don’t you dare say you’re sorry, Miu. None of this is your fault. If… If someone should be sorry… it is me.” 

Miu stared at him with wide eyes. “What… What are you talking about?” 

Sora cast down his gaze. “I… I should’ve done something sooner. If… If I had noticed, then maybe… maybe the doctors could’ve helped you and…” 

“No… No, oniichan”, she said softly. “I mean, even I didn’t notice anything. Please don’t blame yourself.” 

“But I… I feel so… so useless!” he pressed out. 

Miu lowered her hand. He wasn’t able to look at her, wasn’t able to meet her gaze. 

“Umm… Maybe… I could’ve picked a better moment”, she began and shifted a little, reaching below her pillow. “H-Here. I have something for you as well.” 

With shaking fingers he accepted the small package she offered him. The paper had a lot of creases already, but that didn’t really matter to him. 

“I-It’s not much”, Miu muttered shyly. “And I needed to ask one of the nurses to get it for me, but… I… I wanted to give you something as well.” 

Tears fell down at his hands as he tore open the package and unwrapped the small deck pocket. He raised his eyes until they met hers. 

She cracked a warm smile. “Merry Christmas, Sora.” 

  


* * *

  


Memories… Dozens, hundreds, thousands of them. Memories of pain, misery and suffering. And yet, the ones he was looking for were somewhere among them. The ones which hadn’t returned yet. He needed to find them! 

_“Looks like we’re both still alive, huh?” a bearded man said and looked at the other man with the wide-brimmed hat who sat across him. Both were holding a revolver._

 _He cracked an insane grin and threw a bank note onto the pile of money in the centre._

 _“I increase by a hundred. Are you in?”_

 _The other man threw in a note as well, though his hand was shaking._

 _“Then let’s see who of us is luckier”, the bearded man said and took a gulp from the bottle in front of him, before he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Then both men raised their revolvers to their temples._

 _BANG_

 _The man with the hat fell from his chair and the bearded one burst into laughter._

Disgusted, Sora turned away, went deeper into the darkness beneath him. 

_“Is this it? Is this the end?” an old man muttered. His head was bald, but he had an extremely long, grey beard._

 _In front of him sprawled an expanse of ruins, crumbled buildings and ashen rubble that reached up to the horizon._

 _“Am I really the only one left?” the man muttered again, before he fell on his knees and started to cry._

Sora sighed and searched on. The silhouettes of the tendrils were forming a dark, ghastly web above him, but he still glided deeper. 

_“Sora!”_

He froze. That… That had been his name. 

He glanced down at the bubble in the tendril in front of him. It was smaller than most of the others and he could easily hold it with one hand. Carefully he reached out and touched it again. 

_Yes, indeed. That was him, standing on a small rock floe enclosed by red-glowing lava. The only thing that didn’t fit in was the tall and seemingly intact buildings that were visible behind a wall of sharp-looking pinnacles._

 _“Sora! Hey! Look at me when I’m talking to you! Sora!”_

 _His look-alike ignored the shouting and instead approached the boy in the ninja-like attire standing across him. The boy was breathing heavily and he backed away until his heel touched the edge of the rock. Part of it crumbled and was swallowed by the lava._

 _“Damn it”, the boy muttered. “It appears I’ve failed.”_

 _Sora’s lips curved into a nightmarish grin as he raised the arm with his Duel Disk._

 _“Yes, I couldn’t agree more”, he said._

 _Then everything was swallowed by a violet flash of light._

Sora backed away in shock. 

What was this? He had never been at any place that looked like the one he had just seen. And he couldn’t remember having fought a ninja cosplayer too, so… why could there be a memory like that? 

Why… Why… 

He reached out his hand to take the memory with him. Suddenly a terrible flash of pain started in his head and spread throughout his entire body. He screamed and the silhouette of the tendril disappeared in a blur. 

  


* * *

  


When he came to his senses, he noticed he was standing on a bridge leading over what seemed to be a clearway, although it was devoid of any traffic. The second thing he noticed was that he was carrying a helmet. It was white and pink and equipped with a slightly tinted visor. It looked vaguely like one of the helmets in Ren’s collection. 

So this was… a Duel Runner helmet? Why did he have something like that? 

He sighed and looked around. Unfortunately there was no one there. He decided one direction was as good as the other and simply picked one that seemed to lead to a junction. 

As he walked, he noticed how dirty and run down the houses looked. Most of them could use a fresh coat of paint and one or two should be torn down entirely. Sora didn’t remember having seen this part of the city from his time in the Leo Corporation, but of course he had mainly focused on his work there. 

Now that he thought of it, he couldn’t see the tower of Leo Corporation as well. Instead there were a few high, massive structures which loomed over the rest of the city, apparently carrying dozens of houses. All of these structures seemed to be connected by roads and block-like bridges hundreds of feet above the roofs of the lower city. 

Sora blinked. He couldn’t have missed something like this, could he? Maybe he wasn’t in Maiami City. Or… could it be he was hallucinating again? It was definitely weird enough. 

Suddenly he heard the sound of a motor drawing closer. Maybe that was someone he could ask. He stopped and waited until he could make out the shape of the Duel Runner. A Duel Runner with a siren on its rear. 

Quickly he ducked into a nearby alley and waited until the bike had passed. He hadn’t needed to read the letters on the front of the Runner to know it had been some sort of police. He had never had any queries with the police, but although he didn’t know why, something had told him to be cautious. The man on top of it had simply reeked like trouble. 

Sora decided to stay away from the main street and took the smaller side streets and alleys instead. He wanted to get back to Yuzu in one piece. After that he could still decide… 

What?! Hiragi Yuzu was here? And… And how did he know about this? He hadn’t… 

Suddenly his eyes grew wide. He remembered pulling her out of the remains of her Duel Runner after she had been smashed into one of the skyscrapers. And… and then he had brought her to a place where Security wouldn’t find her. 

Hell, what… what was happening here? He knew he had done nothing of that! But then… why could he remember it? Seriously, he should get back and let Isaac take a look at his head. Maybe those guys had hit him harder than he had thought. 

He stopped. 

Isaac? Who was Isaac? Was that… one of the doctors at academia? He couldn’t recall anyone with that name though. 

What did that mean? 

Hmm… Anyway, first of all he needed to make sure Yuzu was okay. 

His eyes wandered down to the helmet he was still holding in his hand. It was hers, he noticed. But… why had he brought it here? He had… He had wanted to show it to someone. But whom? 

“Sora!” 

He froze. Had… Had someone just called his name? 

“Hey, Sora! I know you’re somewhere here! Come out!” 

Carefully Sora scurried into the direction of the voice. When he peeped around the corner, he drew in a sharp breath. Standing on the middle of the street was no one else but Sakaki Yuya. 

A sly grin curved Sora’s lips. Finally, he had found him. Now he could take the Adam Factor from him. 

“Sora! I want to talk to you! Show yourself!” 

He was about to comply, when suddenly his eyes caught a glimpse of something which made him stop. Lurking in the alley behind Sakaki Yuya was one of those Security officers, watching the surroundings like a predator on the hunt. 

So, they wanted to have him as well. But Sora wouldn’t let them. The Phantom was his prey. 

He waited patiently as Sakaki Yuya’s footsteps drew closer and when he passed the alley Sora was hiding in he quickly reached out and pulled him into the shadow. 

“So-” the boy began, but Sora pressed his hand on his mouth before he could speak another word. 

“Quiet. You’re being followed”, he ordered and turned around. 

“Sora! I’ve got a few questions.” 

“I said be quiet”, Sora snapped and ran towards the end of the alley. To his relief the boy really followed him. Perfect. 

Sora led him up the fire escape of a four-storey residence and stopped on the second floor. It was certainly not the best place for their rematch, but at least they couldn’t be seen by the officers who patrolled the streets. 

“Sora… I’m glad I’ve found you. What about Yuzu? I saw you with her helmet. Is she alright?” 

“Don’t worry about your friend. She’s safe.” He turned around and met Yuya’s gaze with a broad smirk. “A lot safer than you are, Phantom.” 

The boy blinked confused. “Ph-Phantom? What are you talking about, Sora?” 

“Don’t try to stall time”, Sora hissed and activated his Duel Disk. “You still owe me a rematch from last time.” 

Yuya’s eyes narrowed. “So… You haven’t cut ties with academia?” he asked grimly. “Why do you still fight for the professor? All those people in Heartland… You attacked them without a reason. What you did was wrong!” 

“Shut up!” Sora snapped before he lowered his voice. “I don’t care about the professor. The only person I’m fighting for is Miu.” 

Yuya gave him a confused look. “Miu? Who’s that?” 

Sora met his gaze for a second before he let out a sigh. “Miu’s my little sister.” 

“You… have a sister?” 

“Of course I have a…” he began, but then his voice caught. 

He had grown up at academia, trained to become a soldier one day. He had spent several years improving his skills, sabotaging his rivals until he had come out on top. How could he possibly have had a sister there? 

But then Miu… What was this? What was she? Was she just… a product of his imagination? 

Sora fell on his knees and pressed both hands against his suddenly throbbing temples. “Miu, what…?” 

Yuya leaned closer, a worried look in his eyes. “Sora? Are you okay?” 

Sora stared at him. Then a hint of anger stirred inside him and he pushed the boy away, staggering back to his feet. “Do not humble me, Phantom. Worry about yourself.” 

Furiously he raised his Duel Disk. 

Right. He had to fight for Miu. That boy across him was his friend, so he had to defeat him. Yes, he would finally get his revenge and… 

He stumbled backwards. 

What? That didn’t make any sense. Yuya… Yuya was his best friend. Or… wasn’t he? 

Sora let out a groan and sank on his knees again. 

“Crap. What’s going on here?” he muttered through clenched teeth. 

“Sora?” Yuya asked worriedly. 

Sora raised his gaze and then all of a sudden Yuya jumped at him and pushed him back. He gasped when his body hit the railing and quickly jumped back to his feet, preparing for the next attack. Which didn’t come. 

Sora’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw the thick green ropes of light that were winding around Yuya’s body, seemingly growing tighter with every second. 

“Sora! Watch out!” 

Sora raised his head just in time to see the man with the gun on a roof across the street. He leapt aside and then a web of green ropes was forming around the railing. Immediately he jumped back behind the corner where the shooter couldn’t hit him. Then he turned to Yuya who was struggling against the sudden shackles. 

What… What did that mean? Had Yuya pushed him aside to save him from being hit? But they were enemies! 

“What are you waiting for, Sora?” the boy shouted. “You have to get away from here or else they’ll get you as well. Make sure Yuzu’s safe!” 

“Y-Yuya… Why… Why did you do that?” he muttered. 

Yuya surrendered his resistance for a moment and gave him a bewildered look. 

“What are you talking about? You’re my friend.” 

Sora gasped. It hurt. Looking into Yuya’s crimson eyes hurt. The warmth and friendliness in his gaze felt like a hundred needles that were driven into his heart. He had… never seen anything like this before. 

Reluctantly he turned around to leave the boy to his fate. It felt so wrong, but he knew he had no other choice. If he stayed here, Security would get him as well. 

He blinked away the tears that were welling up in his eyes and leapt onto the next roof. It appeared he was never able to help anyone. Not Yuzu. Not Yuya. Not even Miu. He was so terribly useless! 

Suddenly his foot caught on something and he tripped. Darkness swallowed him. 

“Sora?” 

He opened his eyes again and squinted when they met the sudden brightness. 

“Ah, good”, a man with crescent-shaped glasses said. “You’re awake.” One half of his face was covered by wrinkles, as if his skin was about to peel off. 

The man sighed. “Seriously, I thought you’d be smarter. But if you’re unable to even take a little care of yourself, maybe I should forbid you to get up at all.” 

Sora’s gaze wandered to the white ceiling. 

“I’m sorry, but… Who are you? And where… am I?” 

  


* * *

  


“Hmm… Are you certain?” 

“No, I’m not. His mind is too confused to say anything for certain.” 

“It’s highly questionable if he’ll be able to fulfil his contract while he’s in this… _condition_.” 

“We should at least give him a chance. That boy’s a lot tougher than any kid I’ve seen before. I’d even say he’s tougher than you.” 

The other man harrumphed. “Anyway, he can’t fight the Phantom like this. That means I’ll be the one who does.” 

“Yes. You’re right.” 

Sora continued to stare at the ceiling. He knew the two men. Part of him remembered their names. Ren and Isaac. They were his… comrades? Yes. Probably that was the right word. Comrades who were clinging to the power of G.O.D. in order to attain what they desired. 

Another part of him, the one that felt terrible for just lying here and doing nothing, told him that none of this was real. It told him that his loyalty belonged only to academia, the place he had been raised and formed. That part was also afraid of the punishment that awaited him should he return empty-handed. He had to find and capture Serena and bring her back. Although right now he had no idea who Serena was. 

To make things worse, there were these _other_ memories. They were fleeting and flashed only occasionally before his eyes, but when they did, he could only choke at the terrible intensity of the pain they contained. 

Sometimes he was a little girl, standing in front of the hanged-up corpse of her mother. Sometimes he was a man, bemoaning the death of his wife or a dear friend. Sometimes he wasn’t even sure who he was. All he saw then was a brief vision of an approaching car and the sound of screeching brakes, or the cold sensation of water all around him, eventually filling his lungs with liquid ice. 

He wasn’t sure why, but, through all that confusion, there was one face that repeatedly came to his mind. The young face with the green eyes that looked so much like his, a faint smile on her soft lips, gentle and yet inexorably sad. 

Miu… 

Although he couldn’t tell for certain who he was, the knowledge that she was his beloved sister felt like an incontrovertible fact. And he… would see her again one day. That was for sure. 

  


* * *

  


Peaceful… That’s what he looked like. As if he finally had gotten what he wanted. 

Ren… 

Sora couldn’t say that he liked him. They were too similar for that, too eager to prove their strength. And he had also disliked him for permanently wearing that stupid mask. As if he was ashamed of the scars on his face. 

Sora had never needed to do that. His innocent face had always managed to hide the malicious parts of his personality. 

Now though, seeing his older comrade and rival like this made him feel sorry. Maybe, despite their differences he had grown a little attached to him. 

“Sora?” he heard Isaac’s voice from behind. “Eve wants to talk to you.” 

“Oh yeah?” Sora replied without turning around. “Then why doesn’t she simply come here?” 

After a moment Isaac stepped closer. “She… She can’t do that.” 

Sora let out a snort. “She can’t? Or she doesn’t want to?” 

“Sora…” 

Isaac stopped when Sora slammed his fist on the table next to Ren’s bed. 

“Ren was our comrade”, he muttered. “She was the one who chose him. But now that he lost, she can’t even visit him?” 

The face of Yuya flashed before his eyes, struggling against the green ropes while shouting at him to leave. 

“She’s changed, Isaac… Sometimes I wonder whether she even cares about us.” 

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, squeezing him lightly. 

“It’s not like that, Sora”, Isaac muttered. “She simply can’t. Her body isn’t going to hold out much longer.” 

“Her body?” Sora asked wanly. “What do you mean by that?” 

Isaac shook his head and his gaze turned sad. “From all of us Eve is suffering the most. And I’m not talking about her mental wounds. She has crossed space-time far too often. G.O.D.’s power is eating away her life. Right now she is barely able to move at all.” 

Sora cast down his eyes. “I’m… I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was that bad.” 

He turned around and walked towards the door. In the frame he stopped for a moment. 

“Say… You’ve localised President Akaba, haven’t you?” 

“Yes. I’ll be going in a few minutes”, Isaac answered. 

“I see”, Sora muttered. “I’ll watch your duel. Don’t you lose.” 

“I won’t.” 

Sora nodded and stepped out into the corridor. While he placed one foot before the other, he noticed a faint ringing in his ears which slowly grew louder. And then he heard the voices. 

“I… I’m sorry, Asuka. I don’t have the time to explain.” The brunette boy reached out and stroked over the girl’s long, blonde hair. “Please trust me and leave.” 

“Oniichan? What are you saying? I… I don’t want to leave!” 

“Asuka…” the boy began gingerly, but he was interrupted by a sudden, loud noise and both kids froze. Someone was hammering against the front door. 

“It’s useless to run, kid. We know you’re in there.” 

The boy turned back to his sister, clasping her shoulders tightly. 

“Please, Asuka. You must never go to that place. You need to remember that. And now-”

He was cut short when the door flew open and crashed against the wall. Quickly he whipped around, trying to bring himself between the girl and the three men in white uniforms who entered. 

“Run, Asuka!” he shouted. “You need to run!” 

The girl didn’t move. Her face had turned white and she stared at the men, her eyes wide with terror. 

Suddenly the first man stepped forward and grabbed the boy’s wrist. He tried to fling a punch at the man’s face, but he was no match for his much stronger opponent. The man simply caught his fist and laughed. There was a cracking sound and then the boy screamed in pain. 

“Asuka! If you don’t run now, they’ll turn you into one of them as well!” 

“No, I… I don’t want to! Oniichan!” 

She tried to run to him, but another man grabbed her arm and twisted it on her back. At her high-pitched scream the boy’s face turned into a mask of blank rage and he dug his teeth into the man’s arm, breaking free of his grip. 

But not for long. The man quickly regained his composure and grabbed him again, this time making sure he couldn’t move either his head or his limbs. The girl screamed again. 

“Asuka! You damn bastards! Let go of her! Asuka!!” 

The three men only laughed gleefully and the sound grew louder and louder, until it drowned out the screams and shouts. 

Sora looked up when he reached the door to Eve’s chamber. He touched the sensor next to it and it glided open. After a moment of hesitation he stepped into the dim twilight. 

Eve was lying in a voluminous, concave chair, although it almost looked like a bier. It was not a bad comparison, Sora thought. The way Eve lay there reminded him of the fairy tale about Snow White after she ate the poisoned apple. Then however, she opened her eyes and gave him a tired look. 

“I’m sorry to bother you”, she muttered. “I’m not feeling very well at the moment.” 

“It’s okay”, Sora said passively. “I don’t mind.” 

Eve smirked wanly and closed her eyes again. “I am fortunate to have such reliable companions like you.” 

“Ren lost”, Sora replied. 

“Yes, I know.” 

He lowered his head. “Didn’t… Didn’t he disappoint you? He wasn’t able to take the Adam Factor from Sakaki Yuya.” 

“No, he wasn’t”, Eve replied calmly. “But I’m sure Ren gave everything he had.” 

Finally Sora cracked a smile. “Thank you. It’s a relief to hear that from you.” Then his expression grew hard again. “But I promise that I’m not going to lose like he did. I’ll defeat Sakaki Yuya and bring you the Adam Factor.” 

“I expect nothing _less from you… After all… that was… the reason… I… chose… you… And… then… we’ll…… Sora? … Hey… Sora?”_

What…? Her words sounded muffled and dull, as if they were filtering through a thick wall. He blinked, trying to get rid of the blur in front of his eyes. Suddenly he felt a pulse running through his body, slow as treacle, and he realised his knees must’ve hit the ground. He felt a throbbing pain in his head and everything started to swirl around him. 

_“Sora?… Sora?… Hey… what’s wrong with you?”_

With a lot of effort he willed his mind to stay in the here and now, focused on the sound of those words. 

“Look at me, Sora. You’re here.” 

He squinted hard and the face of a woman formed in front of him. 

“Who… Who are you?” he muttered, his breath going heavy. 

The woman looked surprised. “Who I am? I’m Eve. Don’t you recognise me?” 

“Eve? I don’t know anyone with that name.” He drew in a sharp breath when his head began to throb harder. After a moment he was able to focus his eyes on the woman again. “Are you… from academia?” 

The woman’s face grew worried. “Academia? Sora, what are you talking about?” 

He flinched before he staggered to a swaying stand. “If you’re not from academia, you are an enemy.” 

He raised his arm and attempted to activate his Duel Disk only to find out he wasn’t wearing one. When he looked down, he found it was hanging at his belt. With shaking fingers he tried to attach it to his arm until suddenly a strong hand seized his wrist. 

Sora started and looked up. The woman had gotten up from her chair and now her face didn’t show the faintest hint of its former tiredness. 

“Sora. What does this mean?” 

Her voice wasn’t loud and yet it contained such a commanding force Sora involuntarily straightened up. Then his legs gave way beneath him and he fell to his knees. Heavily breathing he stared at her. 

After a second the woman’s face softened and she squatted down as well. 

“What’s wrong, Sora?” she asked friendly. “Did you forget the reason you joined me?” 

He blinked and lowered his gaze. 

“The reason?” 

“Your sister. You want to save her.” 

Sora blinked in confusion. His… His sister? Sister… His sister! Miu! 

His eyes widened and he looked up, but before he could open his mouth, a white-hot glowing nail of pure pain was thrust into his head. He screamed and then… darkness. 

  


* * *

  


The sound of soft laughter stirred up some of the thoughts that drifted around aimlessly in the endless, timeless void. Some of them gathered together and formed a realisation: Me. 

He heard the laughter again and it was followed by other impressions. A light breeze stroking over his skin, rustling in the trees. The feeling of warmth in the evening sunlight that formed a fiery path towards the horizon on the ocean below. Miu’s pretty face as she looked down at the book in her lap. 

For a moment he just enjoyed being here with her. Finally. 

She smiled and closed the book, before raising her eyes to the shimmering line where the sea touched the sky. 

“Wow. I wanna experience some place like this.” 

“Then let’s go together someday” Sora answered. 

To his dismay Miu’s smile turned sad. “You know I can’t do that”, she muttered. A single tear ran down her left cheek. “I’m not… going to be around much longer.” 

She looked at him and her eyes grew warmer again. “But you should go, Sora. Go see the world for me.” 

Sora bit the bottom of his lip and cast down his eyes. Why? Why couldn’t there be a way? Why… did Miu have to die? 

“Miu?” a male voice said and both of them turned around. 

“What is it, doctor?” Miu asked. 

The man’s eyes flicked over to Sora and then back at her. “Could I talk to you in private for a moment?” 

Miu’s gaze wandered to Sora. She looked unsure. 

“It’s okay, Miu”, Sora said and put on a bright smile. “I just wanted to go to the toilet anyway.” 

He knew she didn’t believe a single word, but still she nodded and he walked towards the entrance that led inside. Of course he stopped behind the first corner. 

“So?” he heard Miu ask. 

The doctor remained silent for a moment. “We have developed a new therapy. It is possible that it could save you.” 

Sora’s breath caught. What? Could this… Could this really be true? 

“But something makes you reluctant about it”, Miu said and Sora’s excited smile froze. 

“Yes. To be honest I’m not in favour of this. The method is highly experimental and there’s only a small chance of success.” 

“But… It’s not zero?” 

The doctor hesitated for a second before he answered. 

“No.”

“Then I’ll do it.” 

“It’s going to be very painful.” 

Again there was a long moment of silence. 

“Even so”, Miu muttered and her voice was barely audible from his position. “My brother, he… he doesn’t want me to go. And if there’s just a small chance, I want to live on for him.” 

“I see”, the doctor said. “Then I’ll prepare everything.” 

Sora heard his footsteps coming closer and a few seconds later he passed him without noticing Sora was standing there. 

He felt numb, as if his whole body had suddenly turned to stone. There was a chance Miu could survive. But… But for what price? She had suffered so much already. He didn’t want her to get hurt any more. 

And still, she wanted to do it. She wanted to live on. Though not for herself, but… but for him. 

Could he really ask this of her? Could he… make her live on for his sake? 

Still feeling dazed, he left his hiding place and walked outside. When he stepped next to her, Miu looked at him and raised a brow. 

“It’s rude to eavesdrop on other people, Sora”, she said. 

He cracked a wry smile. “Am I that obvious?” 

She giggled softly. “You’ve never been able to hide anything from me.” 

“True”, he agreed. “Concerning what he-”

“Don’t worry”, she interrupted him. “You don’t need to ask me. I’ll do it.” 

“But, Miu…” 

He stopped when he saw the tears that were running over her face. This time however, she didn’t look sad. 

“Just promise me one thing”, she muttered. “If I survive this, then… let’s go and see the world together.” 

He swallowed. Her gaze suddenly was so full of hope and warmth he could feel his eyes grow wet as well. 

_It’s going to be very painful_ , the doctor’s words rang in his ears. _There’s only a small chance of success._

Although he felt terribly egoistic for it, he shoved these doubts aside and gave Miu a smile as well. 

“Yes. I promise. I’m going to show you the world, Miu.” 

  


* * *

  


White clouds were drifting in the blue sea above him, like little ships of cotton. 

He wondered where they were coming from and where they were going to. What far and exotic lands had they seen so far? 

They looked so fluffy, almost begging him to reach out and try to touch them. And yet he didn’t. Not after what had happened the last time he had dared to utter these words. 

He sighed and lowered his gaze, looking across the park in front of him. It was crowded by so many people, picnicking on the grass, kids running around, playing. Peaceful. 

He didn’t know how long it had been he had last seen a place like this. He couldn’t… remember. 

“Oh, now that’s a surprise! Hey, Sora!” 

He blinked and turned around. Yuya was waving at him happily, unlike the girl by his side who looked a little uncomfortable instead. Sora needed a moment to recognise her as Yuzu. 

Instead of her usual grey-white top and the pink skirt she was wearing a long, yellow dress and her hair was tied into a long ponytail instead of the voluminous pigtails. Yuya had merely cut out his jacket and switched to a black shirt. 

Sora smiled and waited until they had reached him. 

“Hey, what a coincidence to meet you here, Sora”, Yuya said. 

“True”, Sora agreed. “And what are you two doing here? Are you on a date?” 

At once the two backed away from each other, their faces having turned beet red. 

“I-It’s not like that”, Yuya muttered flustered. “We’re just…” 

“…just here as friends”, Yuzu concluded the sentence. “Nothing more.” 

So, he had hit the nail on the head, Sora noted with a grin. 

“A-And what are you doing here?” Yuzu asked quickly, trying to change the topic. 

“I was…” 

Sora stopped. Right… What _was_ he doing here? 

He made a pondering face. 

“Huh? What’s that?” Yuya asked. 

Sora followed his gaze and noticed the paper bag he was holding. Suddenly he remembered. 

“It’s a gift. I was going to visit my sister.” 

Yuya and Yuzu exchanged a surprised glance. 

“You have a sister?” she asked carefully. 

Sora nodded. “Yes. Her name’s Miu. She’s been hospitalised for a long time.” 

“Ah! Now I remember”, Yuya said. “You’ve mentioned her before. But… You didn’t seem to remember when I asked you about her later.” 

Sora raised a brow. “What? What are you talking about?” 

They gazed at each other for a moment. 

“Anyway”, Yuzu began. “Would you mind if we tag along? I’d love to meet your sister.” 

Despite the sincerity in her voice, Sora thought something about the way she was looking at him was… strange. He wasn’t able to put his finger on it though. 

“Sure”, he said and resumed his way. Yuya and Yuzu followed him. 

Sora noticed the two of them had suddenly grown very taciturn. With every step he made the impression grew stronger. Eventually he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“Is there something wrong?” he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

“What? No. Of course not”, Yuya said. 

Sora gazed at him for a moment before he turned ahead again. From the corner of his eye though, he noticed Yuya and Yuzu exchange a quick glance. 

A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital. Yuya looked around interestedly until Yuzu gave him a light jab, causing him to complain quietly. 

Sora smiled. He had always suspected they’d become a couple someday. Although it might result in a few awkward situations later on, he was happy for his two friends. After all they had been through a lot. 

“Hello, we’d like to visit Shiunin Miu”, he said to the woman behind the reception. 

“Wait a moment”, she replied and looked down at her monitor. Then she wrinkled her brow. 

“Umm, what was the name?” 

“Shiunin Miu”, he repeated. 

She scrolled down, typed something and scrolled again. 

“I-I’m sorry”, she said confused. “We don’t have a patient with that name at the moment.” 

Sora blinked. “What? But of course Miu’s here. Room 307.” 

The woman looked at her monitor again. “Room 307 is occupied by a Mister Yashiro.” 

“That can’t be”, Sora insisted. “Or… maybe she switched rooms?” 

The woman clicked with her mouse. “No. There is no entry about a change of rooms. The last Shiunin we had was… Shiunin Sora.” 

Sora dropped the paper bag. 

This… This couldn’t be. Miu… 

Suddenly he felt Yuya’s hand on his shoulder and looked up. “That was you, Sora. You were brought here after your duel against Shun.” 

Sora stared at him. 

“That’s right”, Yuzu agreed. “You ran away in the middle of the night. When I found you, you were acting weird as well. Do you remember?” 

Their faces were soft and full of sympathy. He heard their words, but his mind refused to accept what they were trying to tell him. Quickly he broke free of them and bolted for the staircase. 

“Hey, Sora!” Yuya shouted before he followed him. 

“Hey! Wait a moment!” the receptionist shouted as well. 

Sora didn’t care. He sprinted up the steps until he reached the third floor. Then he ran down the corridor, counted the numbers on the doors. A nurse leapt aside and shouted something, but Sora didn’t stop to listen. 314… 310… 307! He skidded to a stop and pushed down the handle. 

An old man looked up from his bed, surprised to find a heavily breathing boy standing in his door. 

Sora’s eyes grew wide. 

“Can I help you somehow?” the man asked friendly. 

“Where… Where’s Miu?” Sora managed to say. 

The man raised a brow. “Miu? Who’s that?” 

Without another word Sora closed the door and backed away until he hit the wall. Slowly he slumped down. 

“There you are! Sora!” 

Sora didn’t look up as Yuya and Yuzu hurried towards him. 

“Judging from your look I guess you didn’t find her”, Yuya said carefully. 

“Yuya”, Yuzu said and pointed at the sign at the door. 

“Yashiro Tomohiko”, he read. Then he turned back to Sora. 

“I don’t understand this… I just don’t understand… Why isn’t Miu here?” 

“Sora”, he began softly and squatted down next to him. “There’s something I wanted to ask you. If you grew up at academia, then doesn’t that mean she was there as well?” 

Slowly Sora raised his head until he met Yuya’s eyes. 

“N-No. She was ill. She couldn’t become a soldier and…” He stopped. That day in the amusement park Miu had been older than he was when he entered academia. So she should’ve been there for at least a few years. Why couldn’t he remember? And wait. An amusement park? Had he… ever been to a place like that in his life? 

“Okay, but then… shouldn’t she be in a hospital in Fusion and not here?” Yuya continued. 

“That’s because…” Sora began, but he couldn’t speak on. What Yuya was saying did make sense. Why had he come here? 

“Sora”, Yuzu said tentatively. “Take a look at this.” She handed him the paper bag he had dropped before he had run off. When he opened it, a few bonbons and a large lollipop fell out. 

Confused he stared down at the sweets. 

“This isn’t…” he muttered. 

“This isn’t a present for your sister”, Yuya finished his sentence. 

Slowly Sora looked up. 

“Sora… At first I thought you just didn’t want to tell us where you were going, but… you’ve been acting weird.” Yuzu knelt down to him and reluctance as well as concern was shimmering in her eyes. “I’m starting to think… Maybe… Could it be you’ve imagined all of this?” 

“What?” Sora answered hollow. 

Yuzu cast down her eyes. “What I’m trying to say is… I think this sister you’re talking about… has never existed.” 

Sora felt as though he’d just been hit by a train. The whole world seemed to have grown cold at once. 

“Sora…” 

“Shut up!” he snapped angrily. “Shut up! Miu’s real!” 

“But…” 

“I said shut up!” He gave the girl his most withering glare. “Don’t speak of things you have no idea of, Hiragi Yuzu. Miu… My sister… _does exist_!” 

Both Yuzu and Yuya were staring at him. Sora noticed tears were glistening in her eyes. 

“Again”, she whispered. “You’ve called me by my full name, just like back then. Who… Who are you?” 

Sora blinked and after a moment his anger faded, leaving him somehow empty. 

“I’m sorry”, he muttered and offered Yuzu his hand, but even the small move made him lose his balance and he fell forward. Yuya caught him in time before he hit the ground, but everything began to spin around him already. 

“Sora? Sora?! Are you alright?!” 

Sora noticed how his eyelids fell and his head slumped against the boy’s shoulder. He heard other voices drawing near, worried and alarmed ones, and then someone lifted him up. 

“You’re wrong”, he whispered strengthless. “Miu… Miu does exist…” 

  


* * *

  


Again he was floating in the dark water. The long tendrils were looming around him, like ancient vines or roots that had grown out of the darkness below to touch whatever light they could reach from the shimmering surface above. Each of them was carrying memories. Hundreds of them. Memories of pain, sadness and remorse. But the one he had been so desperate to find was not among them. He realised that now. 

“So, you were here from the start?” he asked. 

He turned around. Miu was floating across him, her arms clasping something to her chest, though he couldn’t see what it was. Her eyes contained a downcast, sad look. 

“Miu…” he began gently and reached out his hand. 

“I… I didn’t want you to remember this”, she sobbed. “You said you never wanted to relive it again.” 

“I know, but… I think it’s something I shouldn’t have locked away in the first place.” 

“No! No!” she screamed and vigorously shook her head. “I’m not giving it to you!” 

“Miu…” 

She looked up and despite the water they were floating in, Sora noticed streaks of tears on her pretty face. 

“Do you… Do you know how I have felt, Sora? Do you have any idea how it felt seeing you devoting your life to me day by day?! You should’ve rather done what you liked to! Go to the places you wanted to go to! Find some friends! There were so many things you should’ve done instead of taking care of your useless little sister!” 

Her breath was going heavy and her lovely young eyes contained so much pain. More than she had been supposed to feel in her entire life. 

“Now, you finally have the chance to do all those things”, she continued a little calmer. “I don’t want to burden you any longer, Sora. Please, live your life… and forget about me.” 

She fell quiet and closed her eyes, though that didn’t stop the tears. Suddenly a gasp escaped her lips when Sora put his arms around her and pulled her against him. 

“Miu, I’m… I’m really sorry if that was how you felt. I’m sorry for not noticing any sooner. But… How can you ask that of me? How can you ask me to forget about you?” 

He squeezed her tighter, felt gentle warmth flowing from her arms into his chest. 

“Sora, I…” 

“Miu… You are my sister. You’re the most precious person in my life. I remember the way you laugh. I remember the way you eat. I remember the way your eyebrow quirks when you lose in a video game. I… I want to remember every little detail about you. So please, trust me and let me see this one last time.” 

She remained frozen for a few seconds before, very hesitantly, her arms went around his back as well. He heard her sob next to his ear and felt her bury her head in his shoulder. 

“Oh, Sora… You stupid fool… Thank… Thank you…” 

“It’s okay, Miu”, he whispered. “It’s okay.” 

After a while she let go again and they drifted apart. Reluctantly she offered him the item she had clasped so hardly before. 

“A photo book?” he asked with a smile as he took it. 

Miu cast down her eyes. “It… It was the dearest present you’ve given me”, she replied awkwardly. 

Sora placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. Drawing in a deep breath, he closed his eyes and turned the first page. 

Coldness hit him like a hammer, freezing his very bones. He screamed, screamed until the very last bit of air had escaped his lungs and the blood in his veins had turned to solid ice. 

  


* * *

  


“Miu? Your brother is here to visit you.” 

The nurse gave him an apologising glance before she left the room. Sora stepped in and sat down next to Miu’s bed. She simply stared at the wall in front of her. 

“Hey, Miu. How are you today?” he asked. 

She didn’t answer. 

“I’ve brought you someone else this time”, he said and reached into his pocket. “Mister Lollipop would like to say you hello.” 

Her eyes drifted over to him, although Sora wasn’t sure if she recognised he was there. 

“Hello, Miu”, he said with a disguised voice and shook his hand. The eyes he had glued at the lollipop rolled goofily. 

Miu gazed at it for a few seconds. Then she averted her head and looked out of the window. 

His feigned smile faded away. 

“Why did you come here, Sora?” she asked, her voice monotonous, almost sounding like a machine. 

He lowered his eyes. “I just… wanted to see you”, he muttered. 

There was a moment of silence. 

“Please stop coming”, she said. 

Something inside him convulsed. “Why… Why do you say that?” 

“Because I don’t want you to come.” 

After a few seconds her shoulders jerked and suddenly she was crying. Terrible, choked sobs were crackling out of her and she desperately turned away, trying not to let him see her face. 

“I don’t… want you to see me like this. So please, stop coming.” 

Slowly he reached out and she froze when his hand touched the curve of her cheek. Gently he brushed his thumb across her ashen skin, pretending he didn’t feel how loose it was stretching over her bones. 

“I don’t care what you look like, Miu. I love you. That’s why I’m coming. And that’s also why I’m going to come, no matter what you say.” 

She gazed at him and this time he knew she was recognising him. After a second she slumped against him and allowed him to hold her, silently crying into his chest. 

  
  


“What do you mean by that?” 

“What I said”, the doctor replied. “The effect of the medicine is decreasing. I’m afraid the therapy has failed.” 

Angrily Sora slammed his fist on the man’s desk. “What do you mean, ‘failed’?! It started off so well!” 

“I know, but… nevertheless her disease is growing stronger again.” 

“You were the one who proposed this to her! You can’t give up so soon!!” 

“I never said she should do this”, the man said. “She alone decided to go through this therapy.” 

Sora cast down his eyes. “I’m not going to accept this!” he growled. “You have to do something! This therapy is Miu’s last hope. If… If it can’t save her… then what did she endure all this pain for?!” 

“I’m sorry”, the doctor sighed. “I want to save her as well. But unfortunately medicine is not magic. Sometimes we have to accept a defeat, even if it’s bitter.” 

Sora opened his mouth, but no words came over his lips. He felt as though the very ground had been pulled from under his feet and he was falling into the deep abyss that had grown in his soul. He dropped onto his chair like a marionette whose strings had been cut off, limp and dead. 

“Do you want me to tell her?” 

He raised his eyes until they met the doctor’s gaze. 

“What?” he asked with a disbelieving chuckle. “Are you asking me if I want to tell my sister that she’s going to die?” 

“I see”, the man muttered and got up. Sora followed him, although he had no idea who was moving his legs. It couldn’t be him. 

Miu listened patiently without crying or sobbing or even a change in expression. When the doctor had finished, she glanced at Sora. A sad smile appeared on her lips. 

“Looks like it wasn’t meant to be”, she said. “I’m sorry.” 

Never before had he seen anyone who looked this broken. Never had he seen eyes that looked so hollow. 

  
  


“It… It hurts… Sora!” 

Miu’s desperate, pained voice was coming from the other side of the curtain, along with the fast whining of the heart rate monitor and the shifting of the sheets when she turned in anguish. 

“Sora… Please… H-Help me… _Save me_ …” 

Sora had fallen to his knees, hands clutching his temples as he tried to control the sobs that shook his body. 

“S-Sora…” 

Every time she cried his name sent a stab through his heart. He wanted to take that pain from her. He wanted her to be free of it, but there was nothing he could do. It was just like back then. He was nothing but a little boy, small and helpless. So terribly helpless… 

“Sora… Oniichan… Where are you? I can’t see you… anymore…” 

He wanted to speak up, wanted to tell her he was there, but he couldn’t muster the strength to say a single word. He wanted to get up and go to her, hold her hand so she didn’t have to feel alone, but his legs refused to move. All he could do was sit there and cry, silent and despondent. 

“Please… Sora… Please don’t leave me! It hurts! Sora!” 

She gave out a long wail of pain that shook him to the very core. When it ceased all of a sudden, it left behind a dreadful quiet, only interrupted by the slowing-down beep of the monitor. 

“Sora”, she whispered weakly. “Are you there?” 

“Y-Yes, Miu”, he whispered, his voice failing to be any louder. “I’m… I’m here. Don’t be afraid.” 

Then a loud, continuous whine destroyed the silence. 

Slowly Sora raised his head. He… He couldn’t hear her breath anymore. Tentatively he reached out his hand and pulled the curtain aside. 

Miu’s body wasn’t moving. Her eyes had closed and a relaxed expression was on her face. Almost as if she was sleeping. Only, he knew she wasn’t. 

That was the moment time finally stopped moving for him. He crumbled down to his knees again. He didn’t cry. He couldn’t. A strange numbness had laid over his feelings. It didn’t matter anymore where he was or how long he was sitting there. All he could feel was the terrible knowledge that he was alone. 

Forever. 

  
  


Sora bit his lip. Tears escaped his eyes as well. Although the boy who cowered in front of him was him in a way, he couldn’t help but feel sympathetic for him. 

He had been alone from the start. He hadn’t known the pain of losing someone. 

“I’m sorry”, he muttered. 

Suddenly he felt someone else stepping beside him. 

“Our time was short.” 

He nodded. 

“I never wanted to burden him like that.” 

“I don’t think he viewed you as a burden”, he replied. “He loves you.” 

Miu cracked a sad smile. “Yes, I know. But he should’ve let go of me when my time had come. Then he could’ve started to live his own life.” 

Sora hesitated for a moment. “I guess you’re right. But neither you nor I can change anything about that.” 

“No. We can’t”, she agreed. Then she reached for his hand and her delicate fingers twined with his. 

“Do you want to go then?” she asked with an insecure smile. 

He turned to her and looked into her warm green eyes. “I’m not sure if I can be like him.” 

Miu made a confused face. “What do you mean?” 

He cast down his gaze. “I mean… I’m different.” 

A playful smile curved her lips. “What’s my favourite dish?” she asked softly. 

“Pancakes”, he replied without having to think. Then he froze. 

To his surprise she suddenly flung her arms around him and gave him a warm hug. 

“See? You’re not”, she muttered and snuggled against him. “You’re Sora, my oniichan.” 

After a long moment he hugged her back. “Yes, you’re right. Miu…” 

They parted and she lowered her eyes. “You… You promised you’d show me the world, remember?” she asked shyly. 

He smiled. “Yes. And I’m going to keep my promise. Let’s see the world together.” 

He sent a last glance over to the broken boy who was sitting in front of his sister’s bed and a shadow of sadness fell on his heart, but then Miu pulled him away and into the light that had opened up behind them. A warm sensation enveloped him and he felt relieved to finally return. Home. 

  
  


The first thing he heard when he opened his eyes was a gasp. Then Yuzu’s worried face appeared above him. 

“Sora! You’re awake!” A smile flashed over her lips, but it faded almost immediately and she furrowed her brows. “How do you feel? Do you know what happened? What…?” 

“Why don’t you give him a moment?” Yuya asked and he gently moved her aside. “Hey there”, he said towards Sora. 

“Hey”, Sora replied. He noticed he was lying in a soft bed, a large blanket over him. Everything around him seemed to be white. “Where am I?” he asked confused. 

“Still in the hospital”, Yuya answered and his face turned worried. “After you didn’t find your sister and… and grew angry at us, you fainted. Two of the nurses carried you here. The doctor said there weren’t any medical reasons for it. You were just exhausted, so she let you stay here.” 

“I see”, Sora muttered. “How long did I sleep?” 

“Just two hours”, Yuzu said. When he met her eyes, she quickly looked away. “I’m sorry for what I said to you. I know that was inconsiderate of me. Will you… will you forgive me?” 

He was about to answer when suddenly something stirred beneath the covers. After a moment it rose and a light blue thatch of hair appeared next to him. 

“Hmm? Sora? Where are we?” Miu muttered drowsily. Then her face turned surprised when she noticed Yuya’s and Yuzu’s stares. 

“Who… Who is that, Sora?” Yuya asked, having trouble to keep his composure. 

Sora gazed at them for a moment. “Yuya, Yuzu. I’d like to introduce you to someone.” He cracked a smile. “This is Shiunin Miu. My sister.” 


End file.
